LA HISTORIA D EMI PRIMER AMOR
by Yoko-san yamanaka
Summary: Kagome nos muestra la historia de su primer amor y de como le dio fuerzas para seguir con su vida . En el transcurso de la historia se vera , como fue su vida en ese entonces y la relación que mantenía con sus amigos y seres queridos . También nos muestra el romance que sus amigos tuvieron . Es una emotiva historia que muestra lo que es el amor de verdad y los amigos reales
1. Chapter 1

La historia de mi primer amor .

Capitulo 1 - Inuyasha y Koga

Narra Kagome :

Desde hace muchos años me han hablado de muchas historia de amor , de muchas relaciones que no salen bien . Muchas mujeres me decían que el amor no existe y que si me casaba debía de ser por dinero . Otras me decían , que el amor ya casi no se ve y que era absurdo tratar de encontrar la persona adecuada para mi. Mientras que mi madre y mi hermana me dijeron una vez que no importara lo que yo decidiera , si quedarme sola , sufrir por amor o casarme por dinero ; me dijeron que sin importar lo que yo eligiera que me asegurara que me haga feliz .

Al pasar el tiempo yo , fui feliz con un ser maravilloso . Dicen que el primer amor solo es una ilusion , una fantasía de niña que se desvanece con el tiempo , es una inmadurez y algunas veces se sufre por su causa , dicen que es decepcionante porque te obsesionas tanto con esa persona que nunca son nada ; pero yo nunca lo vi asi . Porque fue mi primer amor , quien me hizo feliz y lleno mi vida , el que sano todas las heridas de mi corazón con tan solo un abrazo , fue mi primer amor quien me dio valor ante lo desconocido , me protegió ; Él era una buena persona a pesar de no demostrárselo a todo el mundo , se lo demostró a sus seres querido y en especial a mi .

Aquella persona que me dio valor , me protegió y compartió su vida conmigo , el que amo todos mis defectos y no quiso cambiarme nada ese fue mi primer amor . Cuando miraba hacia abajo y me daba por vencida , el me daba ánimos . Al casarme con el pensé que duraría para siempre , yo creía que podíamos llegar a viejos juntos y que nunca iban a separarnos . Pero aquella persona tan maravillosa , dejo de existir hace 10 años ; él ya no existe y me dejo atrás . Ese ser tan magnifico murió un 29 de Diciembre . Sus ojos se cerraron por siempre y nunca volví a ver aquella sonrisa que lo distinguía tanto .

Aun lo recuerdo , yo sigo enamorada de él . Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo , por eso no puedo olvidarlo . Quiero contar la historia de mi primer amor . Como lo conocí y como viví sin el después de su muerte quiero contar mi historia .

Todo empezo en la primaria cuando andaba en segundo grado, yo era apenas una niña muy pequeña . Estaba llorando en el patio a la hora de recreo , pues me sentía sola y pequeña por mis problemas familiares

Porqué lloras? - escuche una voz desconocida , voltee mientras me secaba las lágrimas que recorrían de mis grandes mejillas .

Al ver de quien era esa voz , me asombre pues Nunca antes lo habia visto .era un niño un poco mayor que yo . Su cabello plateado y ojos ámbar lo hacían un tanto diferente a los demás niños que habia conocido . .

No , no es nada - dijo mientras que secaba mis ojos .

¿Solo por eso? - dijo un poco extrañado por mi repuesta - nadie llora por nada .

Recuerdo que aquel niño sonrío muy tiernamente mientras me veía llorar ,

Las personas somos débiles y lloramos en silencio para que nadie nos escuche . pero eso no quiere decir que debas llorar todo el tiempo – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

Cuando oí esas palabras me impresione , nunca lo habia visto asi , el me dio palabras de aliento que necesitaba . el tomo mi mano y me guío hacia la escuela para entrar a clases .

Yo estaba feliz por las palabras que me dijo , me sentía tan bella y tan feliz , sentia que nada seria capaz de arruinar lo feliz que me sentía . Yo no dije nada solo observaba desde atrás mientras el tomaba mi mano . Poco a poco me sentía mas segura . En ese momento era niña muy tímida que casi no hablaba con nadie pero en ese momento me sentía tan segura .

Oye ... ¿Cual es tu nombre ? - dije casi muriéndome de la vergüenza

Esto ... ¿Mi nombre? ... soy Inuyasha .. ¿y tu ?

Yo ... Kagome Higurashi

Que bien – Inuyasha parecía muy impresionado porque le habia hablado . Caminamos en silencio tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a mi salón – este es tu salón ¿no? ... bueno me voy nos veremos mañana .

Yo no respondí , en todo caso no sabia que decir . Solo lo vi alejarse a su salón , estaba muy feliz porque alguien me habia ayudado y me habia dado palabras de aliento . Entre sonriente a mi salón , aquel chico llamado Inuyasha tenia tanta razón .

Pasaron varios días y no volví a verlo , el me dijo que nos veríamos mañana pero no lo veía . Paso una semana después de haberlo visto . Yo caminaba hacia mi casa pues aunque era una niña , mi casa quedaba muy cerca de la escuela e iba sola .

Unos chicos mayores que yo me rodearon . Estaba asustada , no me metía con nadie pero si se metían conmigo . Creo que ahora entiendo que las personas le hacen daño a otras por diversión , pero en ese momento no entendía .

Uno de ellos me empujo hacia donde uno de sus amigos , el otro me atajo y me empujo hacia otro de sus amigos . Y asi sucesivamente hasta que caí al suelo causando que me raspara y ensuciaba mi ropa . Ellos se reían al verme sufrir , en ese momento era una niña como para saber pero ahora se que estaban drogados . Me levante con mucha dificultad . Ellos al verme de pie me tumbaron nuevamente .

¡Hey! - escuchamos un grito que causo que todos volteáramos .

el grito provenía de un adolescente alto , de cabello corto y negro con ojos azules .

Yo estaba asustada por lo que pasaba , a parte de que me dolían partes del cuerpo .

¿Quien eres y Que quieres? - dijo uno de los chicos que me estaban empujando .

Cuatro jóvenes atacando a una niña indefensa ... la verdad no es agradable – dijo aquel misterioso joven .

Te preguntamos quien eres – dijo nuevamente el chico que me empujaba .

¡Déjenla! ... mi nombre es Koga .

Tras decir su nombre esos chicos se fueron corriendo y me sorprendí mucho . Koga extendió su mano para yo levantarme . Pero mi rodilla fue cortada por un vidrio y no podía caminar bien . Asi que me cargo en su espalda para llevarme a mi casa .

\- _**Continuara**_

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi


	2. Chapter 2 - Mis dos mejores amigos

Capitulo 2 – Mis dos mejores amigos

Gracias por cargarme a casa – decía tímidamente .

No es nada . ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña niña ?.

Yo soy Kagome Higurashi .

Que lindo nombre .

Oye ... ¿Porque esos chicos huyeron de ti cuando dijiste tu nombre?

Esa respuesta es muy sencilla . La gente tiene mucho cuidado conmigo porque mi padre es el hombre mas rico de la ciudad . Aunque también es peligroso debido a que siempre me están robando .

Ya veo . Yo no sabia eso .

Eres una niña , no puedes saber eso , tu deber es hacer la tarea y ser feliz , no mas .

Si .

Narra Kagome :

Así fue como conocí a ese chico mucho mayor que yo . Pronto el se convertiría en una persona tan importante que jamas lo hubiera pensado . Ese día me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y se despidió de mi . Cada vez que conocía mas amigos sentía que podía ser yo misma y que no debía tener miedo .

Pasaron dos semanas y no veía de nuevo a Inuyasha . Como no tenia amigos no solía jugar . Me gustaba ver como las flores eran tan bellas mientras vivían , pero al morir su esencia dejaba de verse , no volvía a ser hermosa , no volvían .

Ese mismo día los profesores decidieron hacer actividades especiales , y nos reunieron a todos en el patio . Todo los salones menos sexto grado estaban hay .

¡Escuchen todos! . Hemos decidido que deben aprender a llevarse bien aunque sean sexos opuestos – en aquella escuela , los niños no se llevaban muy bien con las niñas y al revés así que decidieron hacer algo los maestros – haremos dos actividades , una femenina y otra masculina y todos tienen que participar – creo que hicieron eso para que nos lleváramos mejor juntos .

Primero haremos la femenina . El tema de hoy son las manualidades . Hagan las manualidades que deseen .

Todo corrieron a tomar cintas , cartón entre otras cosas que habían , yo aun no sabia que hacer pero al parecer ellos si .

De la nada lo vi ... era el Inuyasha . Corrí hacia donde el gritando .

¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! - grite dos veces hasta que por fin volteo .

Hola Kagome ...¿Porque gritas como loca? .

Lo siento , solo quería verte .

Bueno , ¿que tal si hacemos la actividad juntos? .

Si .

Nos alejamos un poco de donde andaban los demás . Yo seguía recogiendo muchos tipos de materiales , no sabia que hacer . Pero al parecer . Inuyasha si .

No soy buena en esto – le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa de trabajo .

Se supone que las niñas saben de esto mas que los hombres – dijo en tono de regaño .

Bueno ... al parecer tu si sabes lo que haces .

Inuyasha empezó a reírse a carcajadas – yo estoy igual que tu ... solo recojo materiales a lo loco

Yo también me reí con el pues tenia tiempo sin reírme tanto . El tomo una flor morada hecha de tela y la puso en mi cabello.

Te ves linda con esa flor en tu cabello ¿sabias? - me dijo muy tiernamente .

Yo estaba un poco apenada , pocas personas me decían linda – no , no sabia ... gracias - dije con palabras pausada y voz temblorosa

Minutos después vino una niña que estudiaba en mi salón llamada Sara . Recuerdo que era muy hermosa , tenia el cabello corto y negro , su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules . Era muy hermosa .

Si tratas de ser atractiva a estas alturas me temo que no podrás - me dijo Sara mientras me golpeaba con los dedos la frente .

Yo me quede callada mirando abajo . Inuyasha se levanto y dijo :

Tienes razón ella no puede ser hermosa ... porque ya lo es . A diferencia de ti , de seguro así seras estrella de cine ... ¡pero de películas de terror! .

Sara se fue corriendo y llorando al sentirse ofendida . Inuyasha se río a carcajadas y no paraba e reírse .

¡Inuyasha! ... eres malo no te rías asi – dije en tono de regaño .

Tranquila Kagome , me río no es porque lo que yo dije sea verdad , me río porque esa niña no tiene la suficiente autoestima como para no sentirse ofendida .

Al escuchar eso , yo también sonreí . Cada vez que estaba al lado de Inuyasha me sentía segura por alguna razón .

Después de una hora aproximadamente . Empezamos la actividad masculina , debíamos de jugar fútbol . Yo lo intente , pero era tan torpe que me caía una y otra vez y me sacaron . En mi lugar colocaron a Inuyasha .

Cuando lo vi jugar note que era asombroso . Corría con rapidez y no tenia miedo de nada , metía goles y fue el mejor en el equipo . Era asombroso .

Paso un año aproximadamente y Inuyasha y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos , después de tanto tiempo al fin tenia un amigo , yo era feliz . Un dia decidimos ir a caminar un rato . Estábamos en un puente viendo el gran lago que habia . Pero a varios metros de nosotros andaba un adolescente llorando en silencio . Yo no sabia porque estaba llorando pero sabia de quien se trataba , era Koga aquel chico que me ayudo cuando me estaban lastimando . Junto con Inuyasha me acerque para saludarlo .

¡Hola! Tenia tanto tiempo sin verte , no creí que te volvería a ver – cuando me miro note que sus ojos tenían lágrimas .

¡Hola! Eres tu , tienes razón cuanto tiempo sin verte – se seco sus lágrimas con su brazo que era cubierto por las mangas largas de una chaqueta .

¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunte preocupada al verlo en ese estado .

¿De que hablas? ¡estoy de maravilla! - no dejaba de usar su falsa sonrisa .

Oye amigo ¿De verdad estas bien? - pregunto Inuyasha al notar lo falso de su sonrisa .

Y ¿Quien eres tu ? - dijo Koga tratando de cambiar el tema .

Soy Inuyasha es un honor conocerte – le dijo mientras extendía su mano .

El gusto es mio – le regresa el gesto .

Koga tenia una mirada de tristeza , solo lo había visto una vez pero vi que era amable y alegre , muy generoso . Pero su corazón gritaba de tristeza y dolor , no lo demostraba pero así era .

Yo jamas soporte la sonrisas falsas ni la falta de emociones , así que lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta donde comenzaba el lago . Ese lugar era uno de mis favoritos , era cuando iniciaba el gran lago , había plantas y rocas pequeñas al rededor de ese hermoso principio , la tierra era suave y solía haber muchas ranas hay .

¿Porque me llevaste hasta acá? - dijo mientras yo sin decir nada subía los ruedos de mis pantalones y me iba al lago .

Estés es su lugar favorito – dijo Inuyasha a Koga.

Eso es genial , es un lugar bonito pero .. ¿Porque me trae aquí?

Te vio llorar . Ella odia que las personas traten de ocultar su dolor ... piensa que las personas deben sentirse como se siente y no deben ocultarle nada a nadie y yo pienso igual .

Si yo quiero llorar solo no es de su incumbencia – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos .

Tal vez tengas razón .

Yo trataba de animarlo asi que tome agua y la salpique a Koga . El se quedo mirando hacia abajo muy molesto .

Inuyasha impresionado me repuso - ¡te pasaste Kagome ! .

Eres cruel – dijo Koga en voz baja tratando de ocultar su molestia .

Yo me reia sin parar – si te molesta ¿porque te quedas hay mirando?

Koga se acerco al lago y empezó a lanzar agua hacia donde yo andaba pero era fácil esquivarlo .

Esto es muy fácil de esquivar – dije burlándome de el .

Yo seguía caminando y esquivando los ataques de agua , pero en una de esas me resbale y me moje .

Eres muy lenta – dijo Koga mientras reía a carcajadas y me echaba agua .

Ustedes dos son muy tontos – decía Inuyasha mientras nos veía .

Koga y yo nos molestamos y le lanzamos agua al mismo tiempo .

¿¡Porque hicieron eso?! - Grito muy molesto .

Porque esta mal ver mientras nosotros nos mojamos – dijo Koga en tono de burla .

El tiene razón .

Inuyasha se metió y empezó a mojarnos y así estuvimos hasta la noche que nuestros padres fueron a buscarnos . Ese dia nos dio un fuerte resfriado . También recuerdo que los padres de Koga no fueron a buscarlos así que mis padres lo llevaron en nuestro auto .

Oye ¿Porque tus padres no vinieron a buscarte? - pregunte .

Porque les importa mas el trabajo que yo ... no he ido a casa por 3 días , a ellos no les importa – dijo seriamente mientras no dejaba de ver la ventana .

Yo no supe como animarlo mas de que lo había hecho . Su mirada triste se reflejaba mucho . Era muy doloroso verlo así y apenas lo conocía .

Pasaron los años Koga , Inuyasha y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos . Cometíamos todo tipo de travesuras juntos . Yo era la líder en todas nuestras locas aventuras y Inuyasha siempre me apoyaba , como Koga era mayor que nosotros trataba de evitar pero a la final también se metía en problemas por nosotros . Compartimos nuestra infancia juntos , eramos hermanos . Yo era la menor y me agradaba serio . Ellos dos siempre me protegían , por eso nunca tuve miedo .

Con el tiempo yo cumplí 15 años , Inuyasha 17 y Koga ya era un hombre de 21 años . habíamos crecido , pero seguíamos siendo hermanos .


	3. Chapter 3 - Una gran navidad

LA HISTORIA DE MI PRIMER AMOR .

Capitulo 3 – Una gran navidad

Narra Kagome

Era 24 de diciembre y estábamos todos juntos .

Chicos ... ¡vamos a encender fuegos artificiales! - dijo una de mis mejores amigas llamada Ayame , cuyo cabellos eran color naranja amarrados por dos colistas y sus ojos eran verdes claros .

A mi me dan miedo – así es a mi siempre me dieron miedo los fuegos artificiales peligrosos .

¿Que hay de ti Koga?

Bueno ... alguien mayor se tiene que hacer responsables por ustedes que aun son menores de edad – dijo mientras suspiraba .

Eres demasiado pasivo agresivo – Ayame estaba muy enamorada de Koga , ella ya tenia 18 y siempre le gusto , pero lo ocultaba muy bien .

¡Vamos! - grito mi mejor amiga llamada Sango , de largos cabellos color marron oscuro y grande ojos marrones .

Ellos se alejaron dejándonos solos a Inuyasha y a mi .

¿Quieres intentarlo tambien? - le pregunte a Inuyasha mientras le señalaba una caja de luces de bengala .

¿luces de bengala? Eso es para niños ... pero es muy típico de ti – tomo una y la encendió .

Los dos estábamos sentados en una escalera en silencio mientras veíamos como las luces de bengalas se apagaban .

Son lindas ¿verdad? - le dije para romper el silencio .

Realmente no le veo lo divertido... - me sorprendí en ese momento- pero siempre te han gustado este tipo de cosas ¿no es asi? Realmente no me importa aburrirme con tal de verte ser feliz con cosas como estas – mientras el hablaba yo lo observaba con atención .

No se si es mi imaginación pero ... ¿todos se alejan de ti menos Koga y yo?

El me miro seriamente – Mi padre se peleo con un borracho para defenderse y sin querer lo mato .

¿Porque no me dijistes? - le dije molesta tras recibir esa noticia .

¡Todos se alejan de mi y me tratan como si yo hice algo malo! ... ¿Como saber que tu no lo harías ? - me grito mientras sus ojos estaban humedeciendo .

Yo permanecí en silencio y dije – jamas me alejaría de mi hermano mayor .

De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas – gracias .

Esa fue la primera vez que pude verle llorar . El siempre sonreía . Pero ese dia estaba muy lastimado, todos los demás inclusos sus amigos lo miraban como un monstruo . Pero Koga y yo jamas lo dejaríamos .

Sabes que tienes a tus dos hermanos ¿Verdad? - dije para tratar de animarlo .

Si , lo se – me dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas – pero es que las demás personas me miran tan mal .

Tu me dijiste hace años que la única aprobación que uno necesita es la tuyas propia – hice pausa – pero si te sirve de algo . Yo te quiero tal y como eres .

Gracias . Por alguna razón Koga me pone los pelos de punta – dijo mientras se reía – Pero tu en este momento me as enseñado que rendirse ante los problemas y la desesperación es algo estúpido . Gracias

¿Eh? - me quede sorprendida – bueno . Cuando te conocí me animaste cuando no podía mas . Era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer .

No voy a rendirme nunca mas – dijo muy sonriente .

Si . Gracias por tener la confianza suficiente como para decirme todo esto .

¿Quien te entiende? .. hace minutos estabas molesta porque no te lo habia dicho .

¡Oigan! ¿¡Que hacen hay .!? ... vamos a lanzar fuegos artificiales juntos – grito Koga desde lejos .

Bueno ... vamos para allá . A cuidar nuestro molesto hermano – me dijo mientras extendía su mano para levantarme .

Si – respondí .

¡Hey! . Debajo de ustedes – grito Sango sonriente .

¿Que sucede? - pregunte confundida .

Que hilandero va hacia vosotros y va a explotar – grito Ayame .

En ese momento vi aquel hilandero prendido en llamar a punto de explotar y me asuste . Rápidamente me escondí detrás de Inuyasha . Inuyasha se dio cuenta y con mucha velocidad le dio una patada al hilandero y lo dirigió hacia Koga . Este lo evade asustado pero explota en ese momento causando que se asustara .

¡Oye ... Inuyasha! eso estuvo muy cerca pensé que iba a morir – grito Koga asustado .

Estas exagerando solo tenias que esquivarlo . Y lo hiciste muy bien – dijo en tono de burla mientras los demás se reían incluyéndome .

Después de eso nos retiramos . Ayame y Sango se fueron hacia otra dirección mientras que Koga y Inuyasha me acompañaban a casa .

Realmente pareció que volvimos a ser niños – dijo Koga en tono de nostalgia .

Si – dije dándole la razón .

Pero Koga sigues siendo un miedoso – expreso Inuyasha .

Fue un ataque sorpresa es todo – estaba un poco apenado – además iba muy alto .

Después de eso nos detuvimos en mi lugar favorito cuando apena era una niña . Aquel gran lago .

¿Lo recuerdas? - expreso inuyasha .

Como olvidarlo . Amo este lugar . Tenia años sin estar aquí – dije nostálgica .

Aquí conocí a mi hermano Inuyasha , recuerdo bien ese dia – expreso Koga .

Después de eso solíamos jugar mucho por aquí los tres cuando eramos pequeños – Inuyasha estaba muy feliz con tan solo ver ese lago .

Solíamos llamarlo el lago de los cangrejos – expreso Koga mientras se quito uno de su calzados y mojaba parte de sus pies – habían muchos cangrejos y siempre íbamos a atraparlos . Nuestros padres se molestaban y mandaban a devolverlos .

Ahora que lo pienso alguien debió haberlos liberado del río y los puso en el lago – dijo seriamente Inuyasha .

Apuesto que nuestros padres solo tenían miedo – dije en tono de burla .

Si , de seguro era eso – Koga se sentó – cuando eres niño o adolescente las cosas son tan fáciles , solo piensas en divertirte . Pero cuando eres adulto debes pensar en pagar cuentas y otros problemas y mas cuando debes ser líder de empresa .

Ese no es tu sueño – dijo Inuyasha – eres un gran cantante , tu sueño es cantar .

Mis padres quieren otra cosa – bajo la cabeza .

Ellos jamas te hicieron caso . Es tu vida . Solo vívela – dije mientras tocaba su hombro .

Tal vez tengan razón – Sonríe – debo irme . Inuyasha acompáñala tu .

Si – respondió Inuyasha .

Ambos empezamos a caminar .

Dentro de poco sera tu cumpleaños . ¿Que quieres que te regale? - exprese yo .

Mmm . Quiero tu presencia y que me cantes cumpleaños .

Eso lo haré igual ... hablo enserio .

Ok , esta bien ... quiero una gorra .

Bien . Te comprare la mejor gorra . Me esforzare para tus gustos .

* * *

Mantendré mis expectativas altas .

Continuara

Espero les haya gustado .


End file.
